


Green is the Color

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: At first glance, it seems to be mostly tatters, bits of green cloth, all textures and fabrics.





	Green is the Color

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Green" challenge on tolkien_weekly

Under the shining, cold silver armor, under the soft quilted gambeson, Faramir wears a worn, well-loved shirt.

At first glance, it seems to be mostly tatters, bits of green cloth, all textures and fabrics.

But to him, each piece tells its own story: among others, a bit of leather from Faramir's first Ranger uniform; a gauzy green piece from a scarf of his mother's; a worn scrap of velvet from his brother's outgrown court surcoat; a bit of trim bestowed by a pretty girl.

It his talisman, Ranger green, and the true color of his heart.


End file.
